You Only Think You Know
by aedy
Summary: Interlude for the "Baby Penguin Serie": Kurt has a talk with Finn and Karofsky.


**Title**: You Only Think You Know_  
_**Characters**: Kurt, Finn, Karofsky  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Warnings**: Un-beta  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 1935  
**A/N**: Ok, I lied. While I was writing the 3rd part, I realized that I couldn't finish the serie with the 3rd part because I don't feel like this is supposed to be with a Puckurt part, so this is like an interlude that the story needed before Kurt could get with Puck, so I hope you like it even though there's no Puck in it. Also, I've now named this the "Baby Penguin Serie".

* * *

_Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet,  
'Cause you haven't see any of my best  
Know I hate myself without you now, yeah_

"Are we going to have Blaine around more frequently now?"

Kurt looks up from the magazine he is reading finding Finn standing in the doorway with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Why do you ask?"

"I..." Finn trails off feeling uncomfortable for a moment and then walks inside the room closing the door behind him. "Rachel and Mercedes told me."

Kurt nods without answering; he's still feeling that uneasiness inside whenever people ask him about Blaine. However, Finn doesn't take the hint that he doesn't want to talk about it and comes to sit on the bed beside him.

"What did you think of the original songs? I saw that you weren't happy that your school lost, but I thought you'd be happy for us." He sighs and looks at Kurt. "But you still have to say what you thought of the original songs."

"Of course I wanted to win, Finn." Kurt closes his magazine and stands up. "And I'm happy for you, I really am. You guys are my family. It's just..."

"It's ok." Finn looks up at him for a few moments and Kurt can see in his eyes that he has something to say but he's trying not to. Finally, he asks, "So?"

"So what?"

"The songs, did you like the songs?" Finn looks eager like it's important for Kurt to like them and that if he says yes, then something important is going to happen.

"Yes."

"Even "Loser Like Me"?"

"Especially that one. You were amazing." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Kurt is reminded of Puck standing in the changing room telling him the same thing. He shakes his head and turns his back to Finn before his step-brother can ask him what is going on. It's been two weeks since Regionals, and he has noticed that Puck hasn't been over for a sleepover in a while and he misses getting up in the middle of the night to go get a glass of water and find Puck fixing himself a sandwich.

"There was a part for you."

Kurt smiles and glances at Finn. "I noticed and I loved it."

Finn looks away and starts fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie like he's suddenly nervous and now Kurt is curious. "Finn?"

"Coach Sylvester put dirt in Brittany and Santana's lockers, threw sticks at Mercedes and said bad things to Tina and Mr. Shue made us put all that in the song. Then..." he looks up at Kurt again and offers him a lopsided grin. "Then Puck told us that we should have put a part for you in there too because you were part of the Original 5 Losers. So he wrote that part himself because you always used to tell us that we would end up working for you one day."

Kurt stares at Finn surprised and half shocked. Of all the things he was expecting, that wasn't really one of that. Puck that writes him a song? Well, a part of a song? It was unbelievable and crazy and... and of course very much Puck-like considering that they were talking about the same boy that had stolen gifts for the Glee club to put under the tree at Christmas and offered to be his bodyguard. Puck is unpredictable and he likes it.

_'...romance doesn't have to be predictable...' _the words echo in his mind and Kurt shakes his head.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah he kind of didn't want to let you know. He told us something about wanting for it to be a surprise and that if we won, then you could have come with us and he would have told you." Finn sighs and loses his smile. "Except that he came looking for you to ask you to come with us and came back looking crushed." He stands up and walks closer to Kurt. "What did you tell him? No, never mind, I think I know. People always think I'm stupid, but I saw the way he looked at you while you were singing that duet."

"He didn't like it?" It's not what he wants to ask, but it's the only thing that comes out. What he wants to know, is why Puck didn't ask him to join New Directions for their party, or why he looked so sad and... there was a part of his brain that called him stupid because it was quite obvious considering his speech about Kurt being hot and how he had talked to him in the changing room.

"He did, of course, we all liked it because it was you getting your chance." Finn puts his big hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezes. "He clapped more loudly than the rest of us and... and he was the only one crying too. I mean, not like sobbing into Lauren's shoulder, but his eyes were kind of full of tears."

Finn looks straight into Kurt's eyes and Kurt feels like he's trying to tell him something without wanting to have to actually say the words. He starts feeling confused and that nagging doubt in his mind keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"When he got back, he looked like he did last year when Quinn gave Beth away. It was awful and when we won? He looked just half happy."

Kurt steps away and gets back to sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Kurt, he went on and on for a week talking about stupid guys that make amazing guys feel like shit and those same stupid guys going around kissing amazing guys' best friends. After a while, well, after Mercedes made me notice it, I realized he was talking about you and you know," he shrugs and scratches at the back of his neck nervously. "Mercedes told me what Puck told you." He suddenly blushes and starts looking uncomfortable again. "How he said that you were sexy."

Kurt hides his face in his hands and wishes to be able to turn back time because after the excitement of the moment of having Blaine finally kissing him, he realized that it was more about finally getting a guy he liked for once and finally having his first boyfriend, than really wanting to be with Blaine after all that had happened between them. And every time he closed his eyes, the first thing that he would see, were Puck's cold eyes while he told him that Blaine had used some cheesy lines and he had been stupid enough to fall for them.

When he feels a hand patting him on the head, he doesn't even say anything about messing his hair.

"You know, Puck is different now. Last year, he kept asking Quinn to drop weight because he didn't do fat girls, and now he was trying to get together with Lauren. I don't know what it's going on with him. You know Puck, he doesn't talk about his feelings but when he shows them, he goes all the way. So, I don't know what Blaine told you or what Puck told you, but I'm Puck's best friend and I feel like I need to tell you that if you feel even the tiniest doubt about you and Blaine or about you and Puck, you shouldn't shut it off."

"It's what you did with Quinn?" Kurt hates himself after saying those words because Finn is just trying to help him, but he's on the edge lately and doesn't want to admit that he does indeed have doubts. "I'm sorry," he says after only a moment. "I'm just..."

"Talk to him? Please? He never comes over, so he probably doesn't want to see you, but... I don't know. I think you should talk."

Before Kurt can answer, his phone rings and he glances at the Caller ID seeing that it's Blaine. With a sigh, he fakes joy and says, "Hey, Blaine."

Finn shakes his head and leaves the room and Kurt is really starting to hate people that just walk away from him.

* * *

When the doorbell rings and Kurt goes to open it, he almost slams it shut again when he sees who's standing on his porch. However, before he can close the door, a large hand presses against the wood to keep it open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spats out while telling himself not to panic.

"I needed to talk to you."

Kurt pushes against the door trying to close it. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"I need to say that I'm sorry." The voice is pleading and honest and Kurt can't help but stop and look up meeting clear blue eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for sending you away."

"I..."

"My mother left my father and she sent me to a psychologist and she told me that I have to face my mistakes."

A sudden anger erupts inside Kurt. He'd like to forget and forgive, but he can't because if it wasn't for Karofsky, he would never have left his friends and Puck... He shakes his head and pushes against the door once again. "Leave me alone."

"Hummel..."

"You don't get to say you're sorry. You don't get to be forgiven," he yells. The anger is spreading under his skin like fire and he hates that this boy can still affect him, but anger is better than fear. So he steps out of the door and pushes Karofsky hard. "You ruined everything."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt pushes him again but Karofsky doesn't do anything; he just stands there letting Kurt hit him.

"I had to leave and..."

"You know how hard is coming out in this town. It's hell and..."

"Yeah and why is that?" his hands grab Karofsky's letterman jacket and his eyes, full of fury and sorrow, lock with Dave's. And he can see that little scared boy he had seen when they had kissed. He can see himself when he had told Burt that he was gay and he had feared rejection. He wants to hit Karofsky and get even but there would never be something like getting even between them. He lets Karofsky go and steps back. "Just go away."

"When I was in Glee, Hudson was pretty decent with me but I was scared, I am still scared and..." He shoves a hand in his hair and takes a deep breath before staring at Kurt again. He loves that boy, he has never felt such a raw emotion before and he handled it in the worst possible way and he knows it. But talking with his psychologist, getting support from his mother, talking with Azimio and realizing that they were really friends, made him want to do something for Kurt. "It's safe to come back."

Kurt looks at him startled and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he finally manages to say, "What?"

"For you. It's safe to come back. There's Puckerman, Evans, Chang and Hudson and... I'm not out at school, I don't think I'll ever be ready for that, but things are different now. It's safe," he repeats and looks at Kurt with regret before turning around and leaving.

Kurt stands there unable to move letting his eyes follow Karofsky's retreating back.

At dinner, he asks Burt and Carole to let him go back to his family.


End file.
